The 1991 Longitudinal Followup to the National Maternal and Infant Health Survey (LF-NMIHS) of children born in 1988 was analyzed to assess the causes for medically-attended non-fatal injuries treated in all settings. The LF-NMIHS is a nationally representative survey based on birth and death records for the 1988 birth cohort and includes demographic and medical data on the child and family. The findings of the injury analysis were accepted for publication by the American Journal of Preventive Medicine.